The Truth
by chicagolinstead
Summary: A simple mission undercover between two partners. A dance. A kiss. Repressed feelings resurface. A Voight not very happy
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple mission: to blend into the crowd, and just spotted the suspect. There is a week, a woman is come at the unity for a complaint against a man for rape and attempted murder. She does not know her name, she just saw her face. She had managed to escape. The only thing that can help us find him, that's the ticket she had saw in him, a ticket for a gala evening. The evening where we are right now.

Mouse, Voight, and the victim: Victoria remained in the unit. For the safety of the girl, she could not be exposed to the evening at the risk of being recognized or even because it was too hard for her. She wouldn't have a face to face with her stalker. This is why the rest of the unit are undercover and that they all carry a camera:

Rujek was behind the bar with a camera in his glasses

Dawson was a server

Atwatter and Olinski were two guards at the entrance, they were here in case the mission gone wrong

Lindsay and Halstead were sent as ordinary people, a couple among many other. In early Voight was against it but it turned out that this was the best approach. They could more easily approach the other guests, discussed with them. Erin had a camera in her necklace.

All cameras allow at Mouse of identify all present and thus show the pictures in Victoria.

So it was a simple task without intervention but with much consequences for 2 persons of the unit of Sergeant Voight.

_Sorry it's a small chapter but it was to show that the first story chosen is: THE TRUTH. As some of you already know, I am French, so my English is not very good ... Leave comments with your opinion. I will be delighted to know what you think. And I promise my next chapter will be longer. And you can always go vote for my next LINSTEAD history. This story will not be very long ... THANK YOU!_


	2. Chapter 2

She wore a red dress, he wore a black suit, the Both of them very elegant. It looked like a real couple, it could have been a couple. But they are there to work, their actions are monitored, their boss sees what they see, they have a headset to keep in touch with the team.

Ruzek is responsible for monitoring the people who were at the bar. Antonio the people who were in the process of discussing with others. Al and Kevin on newcomers. Mouse was recorded all the people in the room with his Victoria side that looked parades photos. And Hank who distrusted of Halstead, saying sometimes of warnings in the headset just to remind him that they were on a mission.

"Halstead you should ask her to dance, many people are on the track and I can not approached" says Dawson

Voight sighed, Jay put his glass of champagne, and spoke to his partner

"You dance darling?"

She accepted his hand and they walked together toward the other couples dancing already. She wrapped her arms around the neck of Jay, while he placed one of his hands just above his waist. Eye to eye, they begin to move to the beat of the music.

"Of course it's slow. What a cliche!" groused Sergeant

"Jay Halstead, I would never think that one day you had invited me to slow dance in front of the whole team"

"Erin Lindsay, I would never think that you could ever say yes to a dance with me in front the whole team"

Their boss had not responded, normal because they had turned off their headsets

"You know he's not going to be happy that we have removed our headsets "

"I was tired of his thoughts, if he wants that I stay focused on my work, he should avoid talking about my private life"

They stop talking and keep dancing.

"There he is, Oh my god ... it is he" cries Victoria

"Hey, it's fine, you're safe now, now we know his identity, trust me it will pay. Are you sure it's him?" Voight request

"About 99%"

"All right, that's enough for me"

They rekindle their atria and heard Voight that he had found the suspect and that all the world could leave. Music stops to make way for another, they were going to leave, but Jay has heard new music and holds the hand of Erin to bring it back to him.

"Seriously?" say Erin

"It seems to me that you love this music," Jay replied

"What are you two doing? I told you to leave!" their shouted Sergeant

Jay looks into her eyes and turn off for the second time his headset, his partner keep a smile and she does the same thing as him.

"I prefer when one is that both" Jay says

"tell he said when his other partners are in the same room as us, probably in the process of watching us and listening to Hank tell them to stop us," she said

"Want you please for 3 minutes, do not think of others, not thinking of the consequences, just enjoy the music, and your sexy partner. Can you do that?" he have this arrogant smile but this cracked smile

"I can probably do that"

Bright eyes, smiles on their faces

"I did not tell you how you're beautiful in that dress"

she blushed slightly

"You're not bad either Detective"

It's almost the end of the music and they know both. The last notes resonate, their faces are close, Jay decides to fill the emptiness and deposits her lips against his. He can feel the smile of Erin to through. They are in the midst of spirited dance floor, they kissing on "Wind Of Change" Scorpions, one of the favorite music of his partner. The inevitable happened, they just wanted to feel the lips of the other, they just wanted to remember.

At the other end of the room we can see Antonio, Adam, Kevin and Al with a smile on the lips

"You know there will be consequences," said Dawson

"It's just a kiss" said Adam

"Yes, except it's Erin" Al reply

the 4 make a grimace, they will imagining what was going to happen but after all it was inevitable, it had to happen one day or the other and this, everyone knew.

At the same time Voight and Mouse know very well what is happening. Mouse has the mouth between open, shocked that his friend dared. While Voight is spirit to boil inside.

"I'll kill him!" he said

"Al, all back to me, All away !"

They just wanted to rest for 3 minutes, forget everything around them. But there will be consequences. Maybe they should not do this. Maybe it was a mistake. But what is certain is that nobody wants to be in their place after this magic moment.

They separated, their eyes met, they knew they had done something he should not have to be done, especially in front of their boss. But no one can denied their attraction for each other. They just wanted to remember the taste of the other lips. It was a need.

"I .. I'm sorry" she said these 3 words, and she run away to join the others.

They are mounted in a different car. Silence reigned in the 2 cars, people dared not speak. They all thought the same thing: that he will pass this with Voight?

Jay was the only one that did not really think about it, his mind was focused on Erin, the kiss, when he was finally able to touch, as before, all that was in his head this time was Erin. He could not help smiling. He had nothing to do with Voight, the only thing that scares him is what would pass this now? What will be the consequences of what he had done? not the result between him and Voight but the consequences from Erin, his partner, his friend, his ex, his best friend and him. He feared this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Halstead my desk! Right now!"

they arrived at the unit, Voight was out of his office and directly say this sentence. He was watching his team in the eye. None of them wanted to be in place of Jay.

"Hank .." speak Erin

"I take care of you later!"

It is back in his office with Jay behind him

"Close the door"

Jay complied

"Have I not been clear enough the first time Halstead? you has need that I explain it otherwise?"

"Sargent .."

"Shut up!" he types on his desk and approaches Jay "you almost rotting the whole mission! You were on a mission, you work! and you really think that it's the time to put your fucking of tongue in his mouth? ! You think you're smart? Crap! It's exactly why I do not want a relationship in my team, impossible for them to control themselves during the work. You love, Halstead, break my rules? Because believe me next time you remake such a thing, I do not fire you on my team, no: I will have another project for you! You has better of to end this story when that you will be out! this office! Understand? " Voight has letting out his anger

"No" say finally Jay

"Sorry?"

"I will not do that, first of all because we are more together for two months out of respect for YOU! Then because I do not want, from now on I will do what I want of my privacy if I want to be with her, I'll be with her. It is not you who say no! you said you do not want relationship between the people in your unit but you were willing to make an exception for Ruzek and Burgess. it's just because it's her! it's just because it's Erin! she is 28, she is not a child, Voight. it's a big girl, she does not need of you. And you don't say we have not been professional: we are separated in our private lives but at the work we always been the same, nothing has changed, I would always have her back up and she will always be mine! I understand why you put this rule, if one day she is in danger, I would do all I could to save her. I could a bullet for her, I could for her. May matter if I date with her or if we are just partner. The feelings I have for Erin will not change. You do not want a relationship in your team, fine, I resigns"

Jay puts his badge and his gun on the desk of Voight. It then goes to the door, but Voight stops him .

"You love her?" he asks him

"I love her ..." Jay replied smiling

He turned, ready to go, but Hank interrupts for the second time

"Halstead! wait, you need this"

he throws his gun and his badge

"Go tell him"

Jay's hard to understand what he just spent it. Did he give his blessing?

"Out of here and do not forget: you broke his heart ..."

"it will never happen" interrupts Jay

"Good"

Jay finally out of the room with a smile, everyone looks at it, they are all shocked to see him happy.

"Um ... what did he has do?" Asks Adam to Jay

he does not answer, he looks Erin and said, "I need to talk to you"


	4. Chapter 4

Jay and Erin are both headed to the room where is the "kitchen" of the unit. You could see on their faces that they were nervous. Erin proposed him a coffee.

"I'm not here to take a coffee Erin" replied her partner

"Jay .."

"Don't talk Please, listen me. I'm tired of pretending, I'm tired to ignore my feelings. I want to be with you Erin Lindsay, I want to share my life with you, I want to be happy with you. Whenever I see you I want to touch you, talk to you, surround you with my arms, cover you and burn you with my caresses. Thee feel you shiver under my kisses. A glance of your eyes, only one of your smiles, makes me happy: I love you, I live and breathe only to love you Erin, I was just sick of hiding it to you, to everyone... I never can't live in a world where you are not here. I will always love you and this for the rest of my life, I love everything about you "

she was affected, he saw it, her eyes were moist, her tears threatened to fall. She could not hide, she could not hide her feelings. She was facing the man who haunts her dreams, she had so dreamed of this moment. This moment who he says he loves her, she wanted to say something but no sound came out. So she made a simple thing, a thing that could show what she was feeling, something that could permit him to speak, naturally, she kissed him.

"I know two things Jay, the first is that I definitely can't live without you."

He mouse and gave him a light kiss

"The second is that I love you too"

That's it; she said it, no more lies, just finally say what was on her heart. "And I fuck Hank" Does she added

"It is no longer a problem" she wrinkled her eyes, "I think he gave me his blessing, at his way"

He looked into her eyes, he was so eager to kiss her, he could finally, without worrying your consequences, because she had said she loved him. He handed one of her strands of hair behind her ear, brought his face and his lips met slowly. She was all he had ever wanted and it was all she had ever wanted.

_It was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed, leave comments with your impressions. And gave me ideas for my next story, if you want one next ... THANK YOU for following this story !_


End file.
